


They Say You Can't Be Wise and be in Love at the Same Time (and Law Agrees)

by acecoupseu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo are way too overprotective, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, i live for ace and sabo one-sidedly declaring cold war against law it's soO CUUUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecoupseu/pseuds/acecoupseu
Summary: Law breaks his promise to Luffy, and his brothers are ready to break the tattooed man's nose.But does he really mean to let Luffy down on his birthday? Did he forget about his promise, or something else happened?.This is a birthday fic for our beloved Captain! (20200505)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 255





	They Say You Can't Be Wise and be in Love at the Same Time (and Law Agrees)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first LawLu fic, so I'm really sorry for any mistake!  
> How are y'all in quarantine? I hope everyone stay safe and stay INSIDE or Law would be so disappointed ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ  
> ((hey hey, I can say this took place in the same universe as my MarcoAce birthday fic~)) 
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday to this ball of energy, Monkey D. Luffy! (i posted this on the 6th im really sorry luffy :'D)  
> And yeah, do enjoy this fluffy and warm ride! English is not my first language, so you will surely find lots of mistakes, but yeah, comments and kudos will be very much appreciated! ^^

The calm morning of May 5th didn’t last long as the scarred teen—“young adult!”—loudly rushed from his bedroom to the bathroom at 6 in the morning. Without realizing the sleeping state of his two brothers, he too slammed the bathroom door.

“—! What the hell—”

“Ace, how many times do I have to tell you not to—”

Sabo, who had been rubbing his eyes as he walked out his bedroom, was surprised to see the object of his accusation currently sitting straight on the sofa as he tried to calm his heart rate because of the sudden awakening.

“It’s Luffy,” Ace said after he calmed down, muttering something about almost dying of a heart attack. “What is up with him?”

“I don’t—,” Sabo looked around and landed his still sleepy eyes at the desk-calendar on the side table near the TV. “Ah, it’s his birthday,”

“Oh, right,” Ace scratched the back of his head. Sabo raised his eyebrow at Ace’s nonchalant respond because up until two days ago, Ace was still—

“AH, HIS BIRTHDAY, YOU SAID?! THAT MEANS—UGH,”

 _There goes Ace and his hatred towards—_ “Sabo, can I tell him not to go?” Ace groaned towards the pillow.

Sabo only shook his head at his brother’s antic as he walked towards the kitchen. “No, Ace. Besides, do you have the heart to see him sulk all day long on his own birthday?”

“But Sabo, he’s going to celebrate it all day with _that guy_. I don’t like that,” the freckled man kicked the air angrily.

Sabo only sighed, deciding on starting breakfast and letting Ace with his tantrums alone. The reason behind Ace’s sudden foul mood and Luffy already awake this early on his day off was no other than Trafalgar Law and his plan to kidnap Luffy for a whole day today.

Sabo could still remember three days ago when Luffy had announced that Trafalgar was going to take Luffy out for a whole day on the fifth. Luffy had gone home from his part-time job at the ramen restaurant when he told his brothers that Trafalgar was going to take him to the aquarium and an uptown all-you-can-eat restaurant on his birthday. Ace and Sabo immediately disagreed, especially Ace, who had gone into a full clash with Luffy. The argument ended with Luffy giving them both a silent treatment since Friday night up until Sunday afternoon. Sabo and Ace finally broke their walls down when they saw how close Luffy was to tears as he answered Trafalgar’s call asking whether Luffy may go on Tuesday or not.

Sabo sighed as he flipped the pancake.

Really, Sabo and Ace both felt they were not to blame, call them overprotective or even crazy; Luffy had just moved from the across the island six month ago right after he graduated from a higher education institution. It had been great, Luffy loved the big city, he made friends with unique but certainly good people. And both his brothers were elated that they finally got to live together again. But then three months ago, after a broken arm incident—because of course only Luffy dared to climb a tree in winter—he brought a guy home! A tall, tattoed neurosurgeon who got the cockiest smirk Sabo and Ace instantly felt threatened with.

Luffy was sitting on the sofa with phone in his hand, Sabo already at work, so that left Ace glaring daggers at his brother alone.

“So, when’s that guy going to pick you?” Ace asked.

Luffy shifted his attention from his phone to face Ace and the freckled man could see visible pout on his brother’s face.

“Yesterday Torao said he’ll pick me up at seven. But he is not answering my text, Ace,” Luffy replied while fiddling with the zipper of his red windbreaker. At Luffy’s answer, Ace became more irritated. Not at Luffy, but at that damned doctor. The clock was ticking near 8 o’clock and there wasn’t any sign of the guy showing up. Ace never wanted to strangle someone so bad in his whole life. If that asshole of a being dared to stood Luffy up on this special day, the freckled man swore Trafalgar wouldn’t live to see tomorrow.

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Yeah, but it all go to the voicemail,” Luffy said with a clear disappointment in his voice. He’d been texting the man since two days ago, all fired up Sabo and Ace were afraid he was going to explode.

“Oh, maybe he forgets,” Ace reasoned. Don’t get him wrong, he was honestly mad angry, but if this meant Luffy ended up not wanting to see the tattooed guy anymore, Ace’s going to take this chance. This is for the best—he reminded himself as he took one look at Luffy’s pout. He gulped, “Maybe he forgets because he doesn’t take this date seriously.”

“But yesterday Torao sent me a picture of the aquarium and he even told he’s already got a reservation for the restaurant!”

“Ah, well, maybe he wakes up late?”

“No! Torao was always on time, even Marco said so, right!?” Ah yes, his lover scolded Ace a few times, too, because he was—kind of—always accuse Trafalgar of bad things.

“Okay, maybe he’s at work right now? You know, he goes to work, cut people open and forgets about his promise to you,”

“He told me he made sure he’s free today! He even threatened to cut Sachi and Penguin open if he got a call today!”

Shit, alright that was creepy. That guy’s sense of humor was one of the many things that sent Ace on edge, beside his shit-eating grin every time the guy managed to rile Sabo and Ace up.

“Fine, maybe he’s dying somewhere for all I care! Just cheer up okay, don’t think about that guy too much. Sabo will bring a huge cake later tonight and we’ll celebrate your birthday together!” Ace said with finality, throwing his hands up and stomped towards the beeping dryer.

But when he received nothing from Luffy, he looked back at his brother only to see realization dawning his face.

_“Ace is right! What if Torao fell down in the bathroom while getting ready?!” Luffy exclaimed while getting off the sofa. “I’m going to his place!”_

_“His place—what?! No! Not his place!”_

_“Why? I’ve been there a few times, Ace! Do you know Torao has a cute Spitz dog called Bepo!” the scarred man replied while putting his shoes on, unaware of his brother’s panicked expression._

_“No, I don’t! and ‘a few times'? Why do I only hear about it now?!”_

_“Oh, sometimes it was when I get back and you’re at Marco’s and Sabo’s not home yet! But Torao always make sure I got here in the morning, so it’s okay!” he answered with an innocent grin. “Alright, Ace, I’m off!”_

Luffy could still hear Ace screaming “That bastard!” on top of his lung as he got to Torao's apartment complex. He didn’t understand what’s wrong with sleep overs at Torao’s. Sometimes they watch the TV until they fell asleep together and some other times Torao would let him eat as much as he want as the former sat quietly with his reports or books.

Speaking of, Luffy could feel his palm sweating as he got closer to Torao’s door. What if Ace had been right and Torao fell when he’s taking a shower because he was so excited for today? Luffy did a few jumps in the bathroom himself today so he could see the possibility of Torao doing the same thing. And Luffy hadn’t heard from his boyfriend since yesterday evening, that frightened Luffy more.

Luffy wasted no time knocking the door as he got there. He heard faint barking from the inside but no one opened the door. So Luffy knocked again, and again until a few minutes passed. The black-haired man contemplated on kicking the door open. But before he did, he tried reaching for the handle and brought it downwards, it clicked.

_Unclocked? But Torao always told me to not leave the door unlocked!_

Bepo greeted him as he got inside. Luffy crouched down to pat the dog on the head.

“ _Shishishi_ , hello Bepo! What’s up?” he laughed as he rubbed Bepo’s belly. But then his head snapped up. Right! “Hold on, Bepo! Where’s Torao?” Luffy stood straight. 

“Torao!” he called out while taking his shoes off and ran to the bathroom first. When he saw Law wasn’t there lying unconsciously on the floor, he released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Agh,”

—! Luffy snapped his head so fast when he heard a low groan from down the hall. It was Torao’s bedroom! Bepo ran towards that direction before he could. Luffy didn’t hesitate to follow Bepo.

“Torao?” Luffy hesitantly pushed the bedroom door open. “Are you he—”

Luffy’s sentence was cut short when he saw what was in front of him.

Torao was on his bed, lying like the dead, with a Koolfever on his forehead and shivering under the blanket. The curtain was closed and the lights off. Luffy took a glance and noticed a shattered bottle of medicine near the bedside table, its content was spilled all over the wooden floor. Worry instantly rise inside Luffy’s gut. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up. He quietly touched Law’s cheek and it was no doubt, burning. “Torao,” Luffy nudged Law a little. The older of the two only groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

“Luffy-ya?” he croaked out, his throat dry.

“Torao, you’re sick,” Luffy sat on the bed worried when Law didn’t even give him another respond. He carefully brushed Law’s hair aside and watched his boyfriend’s face. The surgeon’s face was pale, his nose red and sweat made his hair stuck to his face and neck. Luffy never nursed someone who caught a cold, it was always his brothers taking care of _him_. He didn’t know what to do and he was starting to panic when suddenly Law’s stomach growled.

Now, the thing was, Luffy loved to eat, but he never learned how to cook. Even in the restaurant where he worked, the owner put him in charge of customers and dirty dishes. He seemed to think hard, before—yes, of course, the internet! Luffy reached for his phone inside his black waist bag and googled soup recipes.

With new determination, Luffy raised from the bed and head towards the kitchen, cooking for the first time ever in his life!

“There’s three meals worth of food in the fridge, don’t eat it alone! This is the list of medicine I get from Chopper, give the medicine to him according to the instruction he wrote. Change his compress when it gets too warm and don’t forget to give him water, got it?!” Sanji slammed his hands down the innocent paper on the kitchen counter.

“I said, got it?!” Sanji demanded an answer.

“YES!” Luffy replied, snapping his head up in shock.

“Good, I’m gonna get going. Take care of him, Luffy. Law could’ve gotten a seizure if you don’t take care of his fever,” Sanji rubbed his face as he walked towards the front door.

“Yes, Sanji, thank you,” Luffy said with a tone full of regret.

His attempt on making soup had been a total failure, he ruined not only the food but also one of Law’s pot. Bepo had been hiding in the bedroom when the Spitz saw fire from the kitchen. Luffy ended up calling Sanji in the verge of hopeless tears and ended up crying when Sanji screamed Law could had been dead as an exaggeration because of Luffy’s cluelessness. The black-haired only told Sanji Law was sick and his cheek was very hot, that’s why Sanji was beyond shocked to see the numbers after he checked the doctor’s temperature. He even chewed Luffy out when he figured Law hadn’t drank nor eaten anything.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be too loud alright, try to tone down any sound and don’t worry, after he digest that soup, he’ll be fine. It’s my secret recipe,” he said as he got outside. Luffy nodded along without answering.

Ah, Sanji felt like a dick. Luffy being clueless wasn’t really his fault, but he yelled at his friend until he cried. ( _“Sanji, Torao won’t die right? Sanjiiiii,” “He’ll die because you don’t know how to take care of him!! Thank fuck you called me, stupid!”_ Truthfully, he had said that in panic because Law’s fever was very high, it reminded him of how his mother passed.)

“And Luffy?”

“Hm?”

“Happy birthday. We’ll still celebrate your birthday later this weekend, okay? You can eat all you want, my treat. See ya,” Sanji said while taking out his cigarette and Luffy lighten up at that.

“Okay! I look forward to it! Bye Sanji!” he said with new enthusiasm, waving his arms towards a leaving Sanji.

Luffy sighed when he closed the front door. He had cleaned all mess, including Torao’s bedroom and now he just had to wait for Torao to wake up to eat lunch.

He walked towards the bedroom and lied down beside his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Torao looked calmer, the frown between his eyebrows gone and when Luffy touched his cheeks, it was not as bad as the first time.

“Torao, get well soon~” he said while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and settled his head down on the doctor’s right shoulder. He’s way too warm, but Luffy wanted cuddles, especially after Sanji had said that Torao might have died because of Luffy’s stupidity. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything, Torao,"

But when Luffy closed his eyes, he could feel Torao’s arm wrapping around him too. When he opened his eyes, he saw Torao smiling a little.

“Sleep,” the tattooed man muttered softly, so Luffy did.

Luffy woke up two hours later as his stomach growled. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, and saw it was indeed time for lunch. He slowly removed Torao’s hand from around him, and silently strolled to the kitchen. He heated the food Sanji left for them then checked Chopper’s note. After the food’s done, Luffy contemplated on waking Torao to take him to the dining table or bring the food to the bedroom.

Torao disliked food in bed, but the dining chair wasn’t really the most comfortable for Torao’s back right now. A few seconds later Luffy came up with an idea that yes, eating in the living room is the best decision. Torao’s sofa are the best because it was fluffy.

“Torao, wake up, let’s eat. Sanji cooked lunch, it’s delicious,” Luffy nudged the neurosurgeon’s shoulder carefully.

Torao stirred before blinking his eyes open. He seemed confused when he landed his eyes on Luffy. “Luffy-ya, what,” a cough, “What time is it?”

“It’s 12 PM and that means lunch!”

Torao’s expression shifted from confusion to panic. He hurriedly set his blanket aside, well tried to, because as soon as he got up that quickly, he immediately gripped his head tightly. Luffy was startled with the sudden movement. “Torao, slow down! You will hurt your head more!”

“Ah, Luffy-ya the aquarium,” Torao insisted as he slowly rise to his feet. “We can still make it if we hurry,”

Luffy blinked his eyes a few times and could feel his cheek warmed when he saw Torao struggled to reach for the towel inside his closet, no doubt going to take a shower.

 _Torao is so cute, sort of stubbornly unreasonable, but cute! But he is also_ very _sick!_

Luffy reached for Torao’s arm, stopping the older from walking out the bedroom. “Torao, your fever hasn’t gone yet. And your nose is still runny it makes your voice funny!”

“It’s okay, Luffy-ya, I feel better than this morning. Wait for me to get ready, oka—”

“No,” Luffy tightened his grip. “Now, Torao is going to eat lunch, drink your medicine then sleep again,”

The finality in Luffy's voice made the tattoed man decide to obey when the younger lead him towards the living room. Luffy brought the TV tray out and set it in front of Torao, who still struggled to sit if not for Luffy stuffing pillows behind his back. Bepo wagged his tail when he saw his owner and decided to lay near his foot.

They ate together with Luffy stealing glances at Torao's face, looking for any discomfort. He remembered Sanji said not to be too loud, since Torao’s head might still be pounding. So he ate his food in silence.

“I’m sorry, Luffy-ya,” Torao suddenly said after Luffy finished setting the dirty plates away and returned the TV tray back to where it was stored. The younger had also made sure Torao drank his medicine.

“Huh? What are you apologizing for, Torao?” Luffy said as he sat beside the doctor, arranging the pillows and helping him so now the neurosurgeon could lean back comfortably on the sofa.

“I promised to take you out today. But you end up nursing me to health,” Torao said with a sad eyes. He unconsciously leaned towards Luffy, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. “You really look forward to this day, and seeing your excitement made me really happy too. So, I’m sorry I ruin today,”

“ _Shishishi_ , silly Torao!” Luffy only laughed as a reply. “It’s true I was really looking forward to today’s date! But it’s not because of the places, it’s because of I’ll be going there with you! So today is not at all bad, it’s only bad because you’re sick, but apart from that, I’m really happy to be together with Torao like this!”

Torao seemed to be taken aback with Luffy’s answer, it was shown by the way he hesitated to reply.

“I- Yeah, I’m happy too, Luffy-ya,” he ended up saying, wrapping his arm around Luffy’s waist as he felt sleep was going to take over. “I’m still going to take you out on an aquarium date, though,”

“Yeah, but you gotta get better first, Torao—eh, Torao?” Luffy called out confusedly when he felt Torao’s head was slowly slipping. He carefully laid the doctor down on the sofa before went to the bedroom to fish out new blankets from the closet. After making sure Torao’s sleeping soundly, Luffy decided to change Torao’s sheet because his boyfriend’s comforter reeked of sweat and Luffy remembered Sabo angrily changing his sheets because it reeked of sweat when he had been sick and Ace didn’t change the sheet.

Luffy set to work on the laundry. When he was moving Torao’s laundry from the hamper, he noticed the newest pair of clothes was soaked thoroughly. Luffy frowned, had Torao been playing out in the rain? Nah, no way, it was something _Luffy_ would do, not Torao. Unless…?

When Law woke up the third time that day, the sky outside was a beautiful orange. He felt better than he did this morning—ugh, this morning he couldn’t even get out of bed to drink any medicine. He felt like he was dying. Now he could only feel the faint pounding in his head. His throat still felt sore though. His nose was still stuffed too, he discovered, as he tried to take a breath.

And Luffy, ah—there he was sitting on the floor, completely absorbed with playing the video game on his phone with Bepo on his side. He smiled at his boyfriend’s expression, his tongue was out in concentration and eyebrows furrowed in determination.

But then he coughed and Luffy instantly dropped his phone to turn his attention towards Law.

“Torao! How are you feeling?”

“Ah, Luffy-ya, your game,” he answered instead.

“Nah, I can do that again later. How are you, though! Are you hungry? I can heat the food right now if you want!”

“No, thank you. Maybe later,”

“Okay,” Luffy replied as he stared at Law some more. That made Law nervous, what—? “Torao, were you out in the rain yesterday?”

_Ah, yes, of course. How can he forget his idiocy?_

Law rubbed his neck nervously. “Yeah, I was. I went to pick up some grocery, figured I can make some snack for us today. You really love eating, right Luffy-ya?” Law smiled a little. When he was faced with Luffy’s confused expression (he was really cute tilting his head to the side like that), Law continued. “I decided to take the public transport because I was feeling light, so I don’t mind facing people. But then on the way there, rain started to fall, heavily.

It was a blur honestly, but someone crossed the street in the midst of heavy rain, and I was there taking shelter when the crash happened. I helped to make sure the man stayed alive until ambulance came, but then I recognize the nurse, she was the clumsiest we got, so I tagged along to make sure the man’s safe.

On the way home from the hospital, I had thought, oh, I can still get the grocery. So I did, even though I’m still soaked. And it was still raining, but the only thing on my mind was the grocery, Luffy-ya, so I can cook for you. Then I remember getting home late because I missed the last train. I changed my clothes, went to bed, but the next thing I knew I was dying with high fever,” Law finished with a subtle cringe.

Luffy blinked a few times, slowly taking in the information. Then the younger suddenly laughed, startling Law who had his head bowed down a few seconds ago. Now it’s Law’s turn to be confused. When Luffy calmed down, he got up from the floor and plopped himself down Law’s lap. Luffy circled his hands around Law’s neck and jammed Law’s whole face into his chest.

“As expected, Torao is really a good guy!” he _shishisi-_ ed. “Ace always said Torao is creepy and weird because you are too smart, but really you are an angel!”

Law smiled, returning Luffy’s bone-crushing hug. “Ace-ya said that?” Honestly he found it very amusing to tease both of Luffy’s brothers to the point they are irritated bordering scared of him.

“Yes! But Ace is wrong! Torao can be stupid too!”

“Eh?”

“Yes! You don’t even bring an umbrella, for starter! That’s really stupid. And then you forced yourself to get the grocery. But I guess you are too excited about the aquarium you forget to think rationally!”

Law only blinked, but not at all offended. And when Luffy laughed some more, he followed suit.

“Luffy-ya?” Law called after the two calmed down.

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday,” Law said, nuzzling into Luffy’s chest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything,”

Luffy patted his head at that. “Nah, it’s no big deal, Torao. Your homework is to get better, then later you can get me my gift!”

**Omake**

“Oi, Luffy, Thatch told me you want to learn how to cook. Any reason?” Ace said as he sat down beside Luffy in the living room.

“Yeah! Sanji is impossible, his old man will cut his toes if he slacks off, so I asked Thatch!” Luffy replied, not quite answering Ace’s question.

“Alright, but why cooking? And why so sudden?”

Sabo listened to their conversation as he did the dishes.

“Because,” Luffy paused, “I want to be able to cook for Torao for when he is sick or to bring him lunch at work!”

After that statement, to say Sabo and Ace were shocked was an understatement. They both went speechless as Luffy rant about how Torao sometimes skip lunch. Or when the day was longer than usual, Torao went to bed without dinner, like the incident before the 5th when Torao revealed that he forgot eat the night he had gone out in the rain. Shachi and Penguin even strengthen his will after they told him one day Torao collapsed after 3 sets of surgery because he hadn’t eaten anything, and so on.

Seemed like Sabo and Ace would have to accept Trafalgar into their brother’s life whether they like it or not after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked this :DDDD


End file.
